


Never Quits

by directionlessbuthappy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionlessbuthappy/pseuds/directionlessbuthappy
Summary: You’ve already had several daughters, but Hvitserk wants a son…Warnings: NSFW/ Smut. Breeding Kink. Language. Spanking.





	Never Quits

“It is a girl.”

It felt like a countless phrase you’d heard. Over and over you’d given him daughters. Thrain would make five. She had her grandmother’s golden glow hair, Hvitserk’s ears, your nose and cheeks. Just as beautiful as the other four. Your husband struggled to hide it on the first day. He usually turned around the next, but it was tough. He loved all his girls so much.

But Hvitserk wanted a son.

He knew all too well what it was like to be a man. Admitting mistakes, falling for girls, regretting, drinking until one shared a black eye or two with their brothers. He wanted to teach everything he’d learned in his life to a son. His daughters were his gems, but he wanted the bond that came with a son more than ever.

“Thrain will be one tomorrow,” you sighed, curling your ear to Hvitserk’s chest. It was sound and quiet this night; the girls had gone to bed and the slaves tended to your baby. You could finally be alone with your husband. Fitting since he’d returned from Egypt only a few days ago.

“I feel like I’ve missed a lot…” he replied quietly. In a hushed, slightly shameful tone.

“Thrain is one, Sira is four, Asgeir is almost seven, Eryja is nine and Ridda is twelve going on thirteen. You’ve been here as much as you can bear,” you chuckled. But Hvitserk still looked a thousand miles away, stroking your back as you threw a leg over his. “You worry too much about whether or not you are a good father. You are. I know this because our girls tell me so.”

“I love you y/n…and I love my daughters.”

“I know you want a son,” you said with an eye roll. Over and over Hvitserk gave this speech when he returned home from raiding. It was the reason the girls were so close in age…

“I believe the gods will give us one. In time,” he said hopefully. You sighed.

“And what if I am tired, hmm? We’re in our thirties Hvitty…I have just barely weened Thrain. My breasts are sore, my body is falling apart at the seems. You heard my back crack yesterday and thought I’d dropped your axe!” That got a laugh out of him. “I’m serious Hvitserk…”

“As am I,” he said between chuckling. “Fine. We won’t try this time…just…let us see what will happen. Expect nothing. Perhaps the gods will reward patience.”

Hvitserk sighed again. He was worried this desire for a son would cast a shadow over his daughters… “You are not a bad father for wanting a son alongside all your daughters, Hvit.”

“Stop reading my mind will you!” he growled playfully. This made you wrap your arm across his chest. Kissing and nibbling on his neck to fog his mind brought you amusement.

/

“Y-you’re sure they’re gone? Til tomorrow?”

“Yes, y/n…now stop squirming so much,” he growled. “Be loud if it’ll keep you still.”

You let out a quiet sigh that pitched into a squeal when he smacked you again. Insatiable was your husband. He’d tossed his fairweather ‘see what happens’ method to the wind yesterday when the girls left for Kattegat with their uncle. It’s almost nightfall, and once again he’s bent you over the dining table nearby the bed. His fingers left red marks across your ass, and purple marks where they’ve dug in and spread you apart to watch your cunt drool down your legs. He’d been playing this game for an hour, spanking you, spreading you just enough to feel a faint stretch, and going back to spanking. He wanted you to want it.

Finally his constant cycle of torture came to an end when he brought a finger to swipe through your wet pussy. You moaned quietly at the long awaited friction.

“So sensitive,” he teased. “And only from my fingers…” Your face turned red with both frustration and a bit of embarrassment; he was the only one capable of eliciting both from you.

“Hvitserk…do not make me wait,” you whined.

“I won’t anymore little dove,” he chuckled, bringing his finger up to your mouth while he undid his trousers. You gave his digit a kitten lick before curling your tongue around it. Hvitserk ate with two things; his mouth and his eyes.

You could not hide your deep growl at the feeling of him sliding inside you. So many children and still you remained a perfect fit for him. Elbows resting on the table, he thrust into you so hard you had to brace yourself quickly. His thrusts went deeper and deeper until you felt him resting his chest on your back, hips rocking back and forth against yours. The depth of him always made the fit of your love feel tighter.

“Hvitserk…have you cum already?” you asked in shock. A puddle lie on the bench you were kneeling on. His thrusts made focus difficult.

“Not quite y/n…that is from you.”

You turned even a darker shade of red than before. Hvitserk chuckled at how your whining and screaming resumed, filling the room with praises and his name.

Your hips ground against him just as he plunged forward, creating a rhythm lethal to your resolve. Your toes began to tingle and uncontrollably curl. Hvitserk’s hand wove into your hair and held you there for a moment and you gushed instantly around his cock, unable to keep in your cum or tears.

Back when you both first married, the force of that final thrust would knock the wind out of you. Nowadays you could at least scream his name in relief. With a roar he came inside you so hard, you whimpered at the burning sensation. Hvitserk held your hair up to get your neck to his lips, favoring the taste of your sweat as you shivered beneath him. He pushed your hair and head back down to the table. You held yourself up on your hands knees still pressing to the bench as he pulled out. And what a mess he’d made…your cunt maintained a steady drip of his cum. It embarrassed you the way his cum escaped and you turned away.

“Oh Hvitserk…”

Suddenly you felt his thumb slide inside you again. Your pussy begged for more attention and gripped his finger as best it could.

“What are you…”

“Making room,” he mumbled. He sat you upright, putting you on the edge of the dining table with your legs spread. You steadied yourself with your hands behind your perch, surprised at how quick he was to go again. You started panting as he slid back inside you with an audible squish.

“You’re…still….?”

“Oh y/n,” he chuckled, teasing his thumb over your clit. You squealed and tried shutting your legs, but your knees pinned Hvitserk between them. He pushed them back out easily. “How many years have you known me as a man who quits?”

“Never…”

Hvitserk’s forehead pressed on yours as his hips gently but forcefully pounded into you. You writhed under his touch as he kissed you dearly.

“I know you can give me a son,” he whispered. “I will make you a mother again and again until you do, my love.”

“Then do it,” you gasped. “Fuck me forever…”

He offered you the same thumb he had on your clit; you suckled on it without question. Whining at the taste, you bucked up to him ignoring the burn in your legs, ignoring the sweat on your chest…you felt the urge to cum take over. Once again your climax squeezes down on him, making his previous mess drip out of you again. He nibbles on your shoulder, giving it a full bite once he stills inside you and explodes. You groan again, coming down from your own sensitivity only to feel him cum inside you just as hard as before. You tingled from head to toe at the rush of hot, to cold, to hot once again.

“Fuck,” he growled, pulling out to tap his cock on your little pearl. You twitched but didn’t reel away, savoring his love. He bent over to lean on his elbows, nose to nose with you. “I should’ve made you climax in the beginning…your muscles squeeze me so hard they waste my seed.”

“It is not a waste,” you giggled. He gave you a kiss and scoffed, brushing your hair out of your sweaty face. “We’ll just have to keep going…such a shame tha-hey!”

Hvitserk turned and sat you in his lap. You felt your cunt start to drip again, this time sharing the mess down his balls and his thighs. His hand disappeared between you two before sinking you down roughly on his dick. “Your turn little wife…and do not even try to stand up. We are no where near done.”


End file.
